1. Technical Field This invention relates to sugar cane, and to shaped products made from sugar cane. In particular, this invention relates to chopsticks and garnish sticks for food, stir sticks for beverages and snack sticks which are made from sugar cane, and to the method of making them.
2. Background Art Shaped sugar cane products have been previously made by sawing the sugar cane stalks into the desired size and shape. However, this technique is relatively slow and expensive, and results in a loss of some of the stalk to sawdust.
Chopsticks, garnish sticks and stir sticks have been previously made from wood and plastic and other slowly bio-degradable materials. However, with environmental concerns in mind, a natural, quickly biodegradable material for these items is highly desirable.
There is a need, then, for shaped sugar cane products which may be manufactured quickly and inexpensively, and which quickly bio-degrade after use to lessen the strain on our environment.